


ER

by karvolf



Category: Death Machine (1994)
Genre: AU, Gen, this was supposed to be shippy but i fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 20:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karvolf/pseuds/karvolf
Summary: For a mini-fic prompt on tumblr. Scott and John meet at the ER in the middle of the night.





	ER

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrashMetal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashMetal/gifts).



John was getting ready to strangle someone. More accurately, he was getting ready to strangle _this particular guy._ He might’ve considered doing it (or at the very least getting up and dragging him back to his chair) if his left arm hadn’t currently been covered with a cheap, quickly made bandage, dissimulating three long, bloody gashes. He could thank Dante’s latest experiment for that… His hastily-made stitches were already holding badly enough, no need to make things worse by getting angry. Even if being stuck in an emergency room at 2AM was already bad enough without having to endure some stranger being a dick and insisting on being loud about it.

“I’ve been here for hours!” The stranger snarled at a nurse who, of course, was helpless to do anything about the situation. “I still haven’t seen a doctor, what sort of bullshit is this?”

Of course, Ridley - it was his name, which he had told to every hospital employee who had made the mistake of stepping inside his field of view for just a few seconds too long and not escaping fast enough, demanding attention and respect when he himself couldn’t be bothered to sit down and be patient for _10 fucking minutes_ – was the kind of asshole who expected immediate service even when he came to the hospital in the middle of the night, despite not showing any sort of visible symptoms. Despite complaining about having a hard time breathing and experiencing palpitations, Ridley refused to stay on his chair and relax, working himself up and getting angry when the staff wouldn’t give him the immediate care he demanded.

If Ridley had asked for his opinion, John would’ve guessed that the man was perfectly healthy, and that unfortunately being an absolute moron wasn’t something that could be cured.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: i personally have spent a whole night at the ER for exactly the same reasons as Scott here, only to be told that i was stressed out and otherwise perfectly healthy. So that's totally what's going with Scott here too. Losing a whole night of sleep will 100% make him feel better the next day, that's a Fact™.


End file.
